Drôle de jeu III : Tout a une fin
by Ayalyne
Summary: Une fin ? c'est ce que vous croyez ! venez lire pour confirmé :P dernier volet de la trilogie des Drôles de jeux ! HGDM


**Blabla de moi :**

Et voilà le dernier volet de la série Drôle de jeu ! Humm je suis un peu triste de finir, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ces ones-shots ! Mais je suis d'autant plus heureuse de savoir que certain vont apprécier cette histoire ( je l'espère en tout cas !)

Ce dernier one-shot racontera la fin de leur jeu, comment sa c'est fini entre eux, avec pour fin un événement inattendu pour reprendre l'idée des deux premier Drôles de jeux !

Bon je stop mon petit discours pour vous laissez lire, en espérant bien sur que ca vous plaise ( et laissez moi des reviews sa me fera plaisir ! )

P.S. : ne vous laissez pas ennuyer par le début monotone, c'est fait exprès pour comprendre Hermione 3

**Drôle de jeu III: La fin…**

On était déjà en Mai.

C'était le matin, et Hermione se réveillait, à ses cotés, son amant depuis quelques mois, Draco Malfoy. Il vivait une magnifique histoire, des rires, des ébats sexuels de mieux en mieux et l'amour d'Hermione.

Personne n'était au courant de l'idylle que les deux préfets en chef vivaient. C'était leur petit secret à eux. Bien sur les amis d'Hermione se doutait qu'elle s'était trouver un autre centre d'intérêt que les révisions, mais aucun d'eux ne se doutaient que c'était le prince des Serpentards.

Elle se tourna lentement, pour admirer son amoureux. Des fines mèches blondes tombaient sur ses yeux, et les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur sa peau presque translucide. Il était d'une beauté irréelle, à en faire pâlir les plus beaux !

Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, tombant sur le sourire charmeur de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Bonjour mon amour ! Bien dormi ?

- Encore à m'admirer ? je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais ne me le fait pas remarquer autant de fois dans la journée, tu vas finir par donner des complexes aux autres !

- Quel arrogance dès le matin ! Tu es bien un Serpentard !

- Et oui, et le meilleur qui n'est jamais foulé le sol de cette école ! Après feu Salazard bien sur…

- Rha lala on ne te changeras jamais !

Draco lui lança son sourire made in Malfoy, et partit se doucher.

- Rejoint moi si tu veux !

- Sa ne te pas suffit ce qu'on à fait cette nuit !

- J'ai toujours du temps pour faire ça ma chère !

Hermione soupira. ' sa non, il ne changera jamais'

C'était Samedi et Draco ne rester jamais avec elle se prélasser dans leur salle commune, il avait des entraînement de Quidditch. D'ailleurs cette après-midi il y avait un match contre Serdaigle. Hermione aurait voulu encourager son Draco mais elle se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas très bien accepté dans les tribunes des Serpentard, simple instinct. Un dernier baiser échanger avec son amour et il partit pour la mâtiné.

Comme toujours elle resta assise sur le canapé, lisant un livre jusqu'à son retour. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur sa relation avec Draco. Bien sur, elle avait le mérite d'être resté avec lui plus d'une semaine, mais jamais elle n'avait eu droit à un « je t'aime », il n'avait jamais discuté du fait d'étaler leur relation en public, ce qui la gênait énormément. Si ca se trouve il ne l'aimait pas vraiment ! Rien que de penser ca, ca lui souleva le cœur, ce qu'elle se détestait quand elle pensait à des choses pareil. Bien sur que Draco l'aimait, il n'était seulement pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments.

Bien sur, Hermione avait un plan pour en avoir le cœur net !

La jolie Gryffondor avait décidé de passer son après-midi avec ses amis, elle les délaisser beaucoup depuis qu'elle était avec Draco. Elle avait décidé de se rattraper si ce n'est qu'un peu. De toute façon il avait des choses à régler avec son groupe de Serpentard. Il s'étaient tout deux séparer après avoir manger dans leur salle commune, en ayant comme prétexte de remanier leurs horaire pour les rondes de nuits.

Hermione avait rejoint Harry, Ron Ginny et les autres en dessous de leur arbres favoris, celui en face du lac. Il avait décidé de sa baigner, Hermione repenser souvent au rêves qu'elle avait fait ou elle s'était baigner quand elle était venue ici ( cf. Drôle de jeu II). Ils avaient décider de se faire une bataille d'eau, filles contre garçons ! Les fille prirent rapidement le dessus en usant de leurs charmes ! Ron bus la tasse à deux reprises en voyant sa sœur s'exhiber de telle façon ! Sa lui valut un sort de chauve-furies en plein tête, à deux reprises… De nombreux couple s'était formé depuis le début de l'année, et tout le monde essayait de deviné avec qui Hermione était. Bien sur ils avaient tous compris qu'elle était avec quelqu'un mais personne n'osait lui demandait, de peur qu'elle ait subit trop l'influence de Ginny et de ses sorts…

L'heure du dîner approcha à grand pas, ils avaient tous faim, ils s'étaient tous énormément dépenser aujourd'hui. Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, Hermione croisa le regard de Draco, un clin d'œil coquin, puis une oeulliade énamouré suffirent pour faire comprendre qu'ils avaient tout les deux envie de l'autre.

Hermione mangea son repas à une vitesse affolante, elle était trop pressée de rejoindre Draco, et de lui demandé si il l'aimait. Et puis, elle devait l'avoué, elle avait très très envie de lui !

20h30 ! Hermione était prête, elle s'était dépêché de se préparer pour accueillir Draco ! Elle avait pris une douche, s'était épiler elle avait une tenue sexy, facile à enlever ! Elle avait mis des bougies partout dans la pièce ! Il ne manquait plus que son Draco ! Elle sentait qu'il allait lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs ce soir ( dans le bon sens du terme), car il était très heureux d'avoir gagné son match ! Elle n'y avait pas assisté jugeant idiot de supporter une équipe ou elle ne connaissait personne, et puis elle avait une trop bonne journée pour regretter !

Draco passa le seuil de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres ! Il se jeta littéralement sur Hermione, la couvrant de baisers sur tout son corps ! Il ne mirent pas longtemps à finir sous la couette !Et Ils le refirent, trois fois de suite !

Puis Hermione s'endormit, épuisée. Draco, lui, continua à l'observer, avec pour seul lumière, les rayons de la lune.

Le lendemain matin, la vie repris son cours, Draco avait encore un entraînement de Quidditch. Hermione aurait voulut qu'il en ai moins, mais il voulait à tout prix gagnait la coupe cette année mais malgré ca, ils prirent une douche ensemble.

- J'aime bien prendre ma douche avec toi tu sais, je t'aime encore plus quand t'es cheveux sont mouillés !

- Tu veux dire par la que t'aime faire l'amour dans des endroits étroits ? Faut me le dire les trucs aussi important tu sais !

- espèce d'obsédé tiens !

Encore une fois Draco n'avait pas répondu par un je t'aime réciproque, Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle allait mettre son plan à exécution maintenant !

Quand Draco rentra de son entraînement, Hermione ne l'attendait pas sur le canapé.

'Etrange elle est toujours là habituellement'

Il fila dans sa chambre pour voir si elle n'y était pas. Personne. Il fit le tour de leur appartement, sans trouver âme qui vive. Tout à coup il s'affola. Elle était toujours là ! Elle l'aurait prévenue, ou au moins laissé un mot si elle sortait !

Pris de panique il décida de la chercher dans tout le château ! Il alla voir dans la grande salle, prés du lac, il fit même un tour par la salle commune des Gryffondor malgré le dégout qu'il avait envers certain. Il ne l'avait pas trouver.

' J'ai pourtant fait toutes les pièces ou je suis susceptibles de la trouver, oh non, la tour d'astronomie'

La plus grande tour de Poudlard, celle qui était hanté par une élève qui avait violé par un mangemort, puis s'était suicidé. Draco courra à toute allure vers l'endroit supposé. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'acte qu'elle aurait pu regretter.

Après avoir couru quelques minutes il arriva enfin. Elle était là, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, éclairé par le soleil.

- Hermione tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi tu n'était pas dans notre salle commune !

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, il était rougit par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versé. Ses yeux dissimulé une tristesse sans fin. Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi avait t'elle pleurait ? qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à monter ici ?

- Hermione, viens me voir s'il te plaît. Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas !

- Ne t'approche pas de moi s'il te plaît ! Je te l'interdit !

- Mais explique moi bon sang ! je comprend rien la !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! et bien moi non plus ! Des mois que nous sommes « ensembles » et jamais je n'ai eu le droit à un « je t'aime », nous vivons dans le secret, je ne le supportes plus !

- Mais, c'est pour toi que je fait ca !

- C'est plutôt parce que tu ne veux pas que tes sois disant « amis » te rejette parce que tu es avec une « sang-de-bourbe » avoue !

- Tu te trompes Hermione c'est simplement que…

- Arrête ! ne te justifie pas ! Ce que je comprend c'est que moi je t'aime du plus profond de mon être, et toi, tu ne fait que jouer avec moi, tu trouves que je suis doué au plumard ! Et bien tu ne profitera plus jamais de moi !

Draco n'eus pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, Hermione s'était laissé tomber !

Il cria , cria à s'en percer les poumons, il criait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait pas que sa se passe comme ça, il voulait qu'elle revienne, il était en larmes, écroulé par terre, il ne comprenait pas son geste, pourquoi ne lui en avait t-elle pas parlé, pourquoi ?!

Leur jeu s'était finit tristement…

* * *

Ah ah, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais faire une fin pareil ?! je ne suis pas sadique, je ne pourrait jamais faire mourir mes persos, en tout cas, pas un seul à la fois ! hihi

* * *

Le prince des Serpentard, respirait bruyamment, il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête, il voulait la revoir, s'excuser.

- Draco ?

Merlin, mais il l'entendait, il devait être devenue fou, il se torturait lui même avec sa voix…

- Draco ? tu m'entends ?

Cette fois ci, il réagit, il tourna sa tête, son visage était anormalement coloré par ses larmes, et la tristesse qui l'habitait, mais elle était là, resplendissante. Avait t-il des hallucinations ?!

- Draco, c'est moi Hermione…

- Mais je viens de te voir, tu as sauté et tu as du …

- Malheureusement, ce que tu as vu, ce n'était qu'un hologramme magique.

- Mais alors, tu es vivante ?!

- Bien sur, je ne pourrais pas t'abandonner je t'aime trop !

- Oh Hermione j'ai eu si peur ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu était morte ! Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout !

- Maintenant je le sais Draco, excuse moi d'avoir mis en place une telle chose pour te le faire avouer .

- Ce n'est pas grave ! tu es là, c'est le principal, comme j'ai eu peur si tu savais !

- Ne t'en fait pas c'est finit !

Il repartirent main dans la main, vers leur salle commune, heureux, et amoureux.

* * *

- Dis papa, c'est ce soir là que j'ai était conçu ?

- Oui, quand j'y repense nous étions bien jeune, mais on ne regrette rien, on est tellement heureux de t'avoir eu ma petite fille.

- En tout cas merci de m'avoir raconté ça, je me doute que ca ne doit pas être facile de se remémorer de telles souvenirs !

- Avec ta mère sa nous fait toujours plaisirs de repenser à cette journée, elle est gravé dans notre mémoire tu sais.

- Oui je le sais.

La jeune fille déposa un bisou sur la joue de son père. Elle était la fille de Draco Malfoy et Hermione Malfoy, descendante d'une des plus grande ligné de sorciers, et elle en était fière. Elle avait hérité du caractère de son père, mais également de sa beauté, mais aussi de l'intelligence de sa mère.

Hermione s'était assise dans un coin, caché au yeux des autres et avait écouté attentivement le monologue de son maris. Elle s'était lentement rapproché de lui après le départ de sa fille.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais voulu d'avoir fait ça...

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais nous ne serions peut etre plus ensemble si tu ne l'avait pas fait.

- Nous nous serions retrouvé dans une autre vie alor...

Draco sourit. Ils étaient heureux, c'est tout ce qu'il lui importait.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin,mais c'est le plus grand one-shot que j'ai écrit mais snifff j'en verse quand même des larmes xDDD, j'espère que ca vous a plus ? Dites le moi hein ;)

Bon, tout ca pour vous dire que j'ai était heureuse d'écrire cette chtite trilogie !

P.S.: j'écrit une nouvelle fic, une vrai ! j'attend d'avoir écrit plus de chapitres et je la posterait ! donc n'hésitez pas à revenir regardez mon profil pour voir si je n'ai updater d'ici la !!!

Chuuu


End file.
